Blue Diamond
Blue Diamond is a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race. She first appears in a flashback in "The Answer" and debuts in person in "Steven's Dream". Personality Blue Diamond's debut portrays her as a very mellow Diamond who treats high-ranking members of her court with respect. According to Holly Blue Agate, Blue Diamond has a reputation for mercy and forgiveness. "Saving" Greg from the threat of the Cluster after taking a liking to him, unaware that the Cluster is no longer active, demonstrates this. However, as with Yellow Diamond, her true nature may be at odds with her reputation, as she sentences Ruby to shattering for accidentally fusing with Sapphire while trying to do her job and saving her by accident. However, it is unknown if her personality has changed over the millennia after Pink Diamond's death. Blue Diamond's temperament appears to have changed significantly in the 5,000 years following the death of Pink Diamond. She is currently in a state of great depression, still mourning over the shattering of her fellow diamond. She is unable to let go of the past, becoming fixated on preserving Pink Diamond's legacy. Her efforts to maintain the late diamond's zoo, save Earth specimens from the Cluster's emergence, and her refusal to shatter the rose quartzes that once served under Pink Diamond shows this behavior. She continues to regard the Earth as Pink Diamond's colony, and, due to being unaware that the Cluster is bubbled, is visibly saddened by the fact that the planet will eventually be destroyed. Additionally, Blue Diamond seems not to understand humans, given by how she was surprised that Greg was able to comprehend and sympathize with her pain of losing a loved one. Blue Diamond, as shown in the episode "The Trial", is extremely diplomatic. Against Yellow Diamond's wishes, she allowed Steven to continue making his case during his trial, though she did lose her temper when his recounting of events differed. She nonetheless seemed to want to hear Blue Zircon's theory on how and why Pink Diamond was shattered. When Yellow Diamond snaps and poofs both Zircons present at the trial, Blue Diamond confronts her and scolds her for not having enough restraint to hear the case out. This shows that Blue Diamond may be as merciful and forgiving as her gems claim – at the very least, she certainly has a greater respect for due process and an interest in the truth. Appearance Blue Diamond, as one of the rulers of Homeworld, is of a massive size, her height making a common Pearl pale in comparison. Her complexion is light blue, and her hair is a very pale shade of blue, appearing as off-white. Her hair comes together in the front to reveal her gem. She has a gaunt face, full lips, and a straight nose. She also possesses large, sad, slanting eyes, light blue irises, diamond-shaped pupils, thin, black eyebrows, and three black markings on the lower portion of her eyes resembling eyelashes. Her gemstone is located on her chest, and she wears a long, navy blue cloak. Underneath her cloak, she wears a navy blue cowl. She also appears to be slightly shorter than Yellow Diamond, who herself wears heeled boots. History "The Answer" After Rose Quartz and Pearl rebelled, Blue Diamond called Sapphire to Earth to share a vision of the future. Once Sapphire explains what the rebels will do on the Cloud Arena, Blue Diamond thanks Sapphire for her vision. Once Rose and Pearl show up, Blue Diamond's Palanquin grows spider legs to get her to safety and protect her. Blue Diamond is later disgusted by Ruby and Sapphire's fusion, threatening to shatter Ruby for fusing with a member of her court. "Steven's Dream" Blue Diamond returns to Earth one last time to pay her respects to Pink Diamond before, as she believes, the Cluster will emerge, unaware that Steven had contained the superweapon months earlier. Blue Diamond expresses regret over how she should have done more, and wonders what Pink Diamond would think of the Cluster destroying her colony. After Greg reveals himself, Blue Diamond asks her Pearl to bring Greg to her. She then states how she is impressed by humanity's ability to survive in the wild and remarks on the irony that a fragile human can survive on Earth while a being as powerful as a Diamond can perish. When Greg tells her that he also lost someone close to him, Blue Diamond is surprised that a human can sympathize with her, and is glad that she can save Greg from the Cluster. She forcefully takes Greg and boards her ship with the goal of bringing him to Pink Diamond's Zoo. "Gem Heist" Holly Blue Agate reveals that after Pink Diamond was shattered, Blue Diamond took over her Zoo in an attempt to preserve her legacy. Blue Diamond and Holly Blue have been maintaining the Zoo since Era 2 began. "That Will Be All" Blue Diamond returns to the Zoo to mourn alongside a room full of bubbled Rose Quartzes. She is shocked to find Yellow Diamond entering the room and tells her that she just wants to cry alone. Blue Diamond listens to Yellow Diamond's song, comforts Yellow when it ends, and is greeted afterward by Holly Blue Agate and the Crystal Gems. Blue Diamond does not understand what Holly Blue means by Sapphire's "special delivery". Once Sapphire lies and tells her that she foresaw Blue Diamond requesting more humans for the zoo, Blue Diamond believes her and is sad to announce that there is limited time to retrieve more humans due to the Cluster. "The Trial" Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond both act as judges for Steven's trial. Blue Diamond first appears beside Yellow Diamond after her Pearl introduces her. She wonders where Rose Quartz is, and when Yellow suggests shattering Rose just for "looking like that", Blue Diamond says she wants to hear her make her case. She also states that she wants to punish Rose for what she did to Pink Diamond. After listening to the prosecuting Zircon's case, Steven tells the Diamonds that he shattered Pink Diamond, prompting Blue Diamond to ask Steven how he did it. Steven doesn't know how so he makes up a story, but when he brings up the Breaking Point, Blue Diamond loses her composure and causes the whole room to cry. She states that Rose shattered Pink Diamond with a sword. After the court takes a short recess, the defending Zircon presents evidence that shows Rose couldn't have shattered Pink Diamond, which surprises Blue Diamond. Eventually, the defending Zircon unintentionally accuses the Diamonds of being capable of such a thing, shocking Blue Diamond. When Yellow Diamond poofs both the prosecuting and defending Zircon, Blue Diamond yells at her to stop. Abilities Being a Diamond, Blue Diamond is one of the most powerful Gems in the entire Gem Empire. Due to her large size, she is able to lift up a human, such as Greg, with relative ease. Unique Abilities * Radiated Pathokinesis: When Blue Diamond is overwhelmed with sadness, she emits a blue aura around her that induces the said emotion to anyone exposed to it. The induction is powerful enough to cause Gems exposed to the aura to cry immediately unprovoked. The ability does not seem to affect non-Gem beings, as Greg and Lars were not affected by it. It also affects Steven since he is a half-Gem. It's unknown if this is limited to sadness or if she can do something similar with other emotions. Category:Characters